Detective Comics Vol 1 26
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Pierre D'Orsay * The Artists Other Characters: * O'Reilly | Editor2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer2_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler2_1 = Don Lynch | Inker2_1 = Don Lynch | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Steve Malone, District Attorney: "The Van Dorn Murder Case" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * John Van Dorn Antagonists: * Paula Other Characters: * Nancy Lee * August Van Dorn * Morton * Stacey | Editor3_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer3_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler3_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker3_1 = Tom Hickey | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Bruce Nelson: "Back From the Dead (Part 3)" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Inspector Henderson Antagonists: * Jim Watson alias Jeff Virdone * Carol Watson Other Characters: * McMillan | Editor4_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer4_1 = Jim Chambers | Penciler4_1 = Jim Chambers | Inker4_1 = Jim Chambers | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = Crimson Avenger: "The Phony Crimson Avenger" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Fake Crimson Avenger gang ** Gip Morgan ** Joe Savo ** Tug ** unnamed gang members Other Characters: * McCoy Locations: * ** Globe Leader, newspaper office | Editor5_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer5_1 = Will Ely | Penciler5_1 = Will Ely | Inker5_1 = Will Ely | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = Larry Steele: "The Taxicab War" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Benson * Benson's crew Other Characters: * Mr. Davis * Stone aka Withers | Editor6_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer6_1 = Sax Rohmer | Penciler6_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker6_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | StoryTitle6 = The Mysterious Dr. Fu Manchu (Part 10) | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Denis Nayland Smith Supporting Characters: * Dr. Petrie Antagonists: * Fu Manchu Other Characters: * Rev. J. D. Eltham * Greba Eltham * Vernon Denby * Yen-Sun-Yat Locations: * ** Limehouse District | Editor7_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Sven Elven | Inker7_1 = Sven Elven | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | StoryTitle7 = Cosmo, the Phantom of Disguise: "The Fake Shipwreck" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Dan Reynolds * Brett Other Characters: * Captain Robertson * Mister Clyde * Captain Flynn | Editor8_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer8_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler8_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker8_1 = Joe Shuster | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | StoryTitle8 = Bart Regan, Spy: "The Man Who Torpedoed Congress" | Synopsis8 = The U.S. Treasury and the Capitol both get blown up by an evil crackpot, using radio-controlled rockets. Professor James Barton also abducts and attempts to murder Sally, by strapping her to the outside of a rocket. Bart rescues her, and stops Barton. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Professor James Barton Locations: * Items: * Barton's radio-controlled ballistic rockets | Editor9_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer9_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler9_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker9_1 = Fred Guardineer | Colourist9_1 = | Letterer9_1 = | StoryTitle9 = Speed Saunders: "The Basketball Mystery" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Faro Fleming * Smyth * Pugs Other Characters: * Mannix * Royals ** Johnson ** Muller ** Unnamed Players * Tigers Locations: * | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * This is the last pre-Batman issue of Detective Comics. * In this issue's episode of Bart Regan, Spy, for the second time in a DC comic book, and for the second time in a story by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster, the U.S. Capitol Building is blown up. ** The Capitol was previously destroyed in the Federal Men feature, in New Comics #6. ** The U.S. Treasury Building is also destroyed this time. ** Afterward, this is never mentioned again. * After this issue, Larry Steele drops out, until issue #29. * The Steve Malone feature returns this issue. It was last seen in Detective Comics #21. After this appearance, the feature does not return until issue #34. * Also appearing in this issue of Detective Comics was: ** Cleo and Clancy by Bob Kane | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * [https://fourcolorshadows.blogspot.com/2017/03/cleo-and-clancy-bob-kane-1939.html Read Cleo and Clancy online] }}